


Possessions and Warnings

by firewolfsg



Series: Devil's Temptation AU [5]
Category: Resident Evil 4 - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Mind Control, Non Consensual, Psychological Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saddler discovers Leon's defiant activities and Jack finds himself trapped in an uncomfortable interview when he is brought in to witness part of Leon's punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessions and Warnings

Jack worked on keeping his cool as he tried to stride nonchalantly towards the cult leader's offices. The summons from Saddler had been totally unexpected and he had to wonder if he and Leon had been found out. Jack was very sure he had taken enough precautions and avoided being followed. And he was certain Leon would have taken similar, if not more stringent care to ensure he wasn't tailed.

Damn! The day had started out so promising too. Jack consoled himself with the memory of their clandestine meeting where Leon had told him that Saddler was reviewing his personal security arrangements and was giving consideration to where he'd wanted to store the Los Plagas samples. The Cult leader had apparently been eyeing Leon for quite a while, watching as he idly played with the Illuminados pendant that hung on his newest slave collar. It sounded like there was a good chance that Leon would be wearing the sample in the near future. It would suit the man's sadistic humour to have his slave wear something which could have once offered him a means to his salvation.

The smaller man had tried to leave immediately after his report, telling Jack that Saddler and Luis had worn him out with their early morning fuck and he wasn't interested. Jack managed to persuade him otherwise though. After all, he knew Leon's body intimately and could play him like an instrument. Also, he had carefully prepared before hand and left rope out of sight but within easy reach in case Leon made motions of wanting to depart without so much as a quickie.

It took an effort of will for Jack to not let a smug grin occupy his face with the memory of the morning's activities. Leon had spent quite a while cursing him out for his over active libido when he had first tied the smaller man to a convenient bed. A feat, he was honest enough to admit, he would never have been able to accomplish had Leon not already been tired out by his earlier lovers.

When he 'mounted' the smaller man, Jack had privately reflected that it was very convenient it hadn't been all that long since Leon had left Saddler's bed, and so was already stretched and ready to be taken the moment his tight pants were pulled over his ass. Like the previous day, Leon was wet with Saddler's come and Jack didn't mind so much the idea of 'sloppy seconds'. It tickled his humour that the cult leader had readily provided the lubricant for his pet to be fucked. It wasn't like Leon was loose either. It still took effort get the head of his cock past the initial constrictive muscles. As he savoured the sink of his cock into the wet, snug, heat, Jack could still observe that Leon was tighter than any virgin he'd ever encountered.

Leon had, initially, not been thrilled to be boned by a third man before it was even nine in the morning. But he did eventually come around to Jack's way of thinking once they started fucking, especially after Jack reminded him Saddler was safely out of the castle for the rest of the morning anyway.

The tiny sip Jack had had the day before was clearly not enough. He had thought of nothing else since the man had left his office. Given the time and opportunity, he had slowly savoured every square inch of his captive lover. Leon had even shown Jack just how much he appreciated the special attention paid to the man's very sensitive nipples, with their expensive ornaments, by given him the best blow job he had ever had since he 'broke up' with Leon two years earlier.

Jack would swear that the sex was even better now than any previous stolen moment they ever had while they were in training together. Then, all they had to do was dodge the instructors and their fellow trainees for some private time together. Here, Jack was fucking Saddler's pet; clearly a piece of forbidden fruit which would probably get him killed if the cult leader ever found out. Additionally, Jack knew that he was indulging where Leon was at a great disadvantage with the unique Plagas he was given. In all the time he had known the younger man, Jack had never seen Leon quite this sexually receptive before. Like it as not to admit it, the Plagas had already made significant fundamental changes in the man, and Jack knew he really should be feeling guilty about taking full advantage of it.

At the end of the day though, Jack reminded himself that he was also assisting Leon in keeping the spark of defiance alive. The Plagas may require Leon to give his utter devotion and obedience to Saddler, but he was quietly fighting this as hard as he could. And if Jack needed to fuck Leon, at every opportunity they were given, to help him secretly thumb his nose at his 'master', well... it wasn't as if it was a distasteful chore.

That morning, Jack had practically emptied his balls into the smaller man and effectively laid the coup de grace on Leon's consciousness. When he couldn't rouse Leon again, Jack had quietly untied him, wiped him clean of their sweat and come as best as he could, then left him peacefully slumbering in the room he had pulled Leon in to talk; figuring he'd get up when he was good and ready and be on his way to meet Saddler when he needed to later in the day.

Now with the summons from the cult leader though...

Had something gone wrong after Jack had left? Did someone see him depart the room and found Leon in the incriminating bed? Did he forget himself and give Leon a hickey at a spot where none previously existed? Jack racked his brains to think of what he might have missed.

At the least, Saddler hadn't sent an escort of guards to bring him in, so Jack was somewhat assured that he couldn't be in trouble. But why was he called in then? Jack didn't recall seeing Leon's eyes being any redder than the previous day's so he was certain that Leon hadn't yet 'gone over' completely into Saddler's control yet. If any, Jack smirked, Leon had demonstrated quite a bit more defiance this morning than he had the day before. The man had a mouth like magic… Jack almost daydreamed his way past Saddler's door before he caught himself.

Standing outside Saddler's office, Jack had carefully schooled his features to one of neutrality. Somehow, he just knew Leon was involved in some way, so he reminded himself not to react or give himself away should he see the other man in attendance as well. Finally ready, he knocked and entered when bidden to do so.

He did not drool. Jack was very sure of that. He may have stared transfixed by the vision before him for a minute or two, but he had not drooled. Neither had he allowed his jaw to drop, nor stood just inside the door opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. It did take a polite cough from Saddler to bring him back to himself though. And when Jack turned his attention to the man, he thought his eyes were about to bug out of his head to see the vase of red stripped white carnations the cult leader was carrying in his hands as he approached the 'occupied' serving tray.

After he had walked in on Saddler and Leon that first time, Jack had nosed around and heard the scuttlebutt from the kitchen staff of the night the cult leader had force fed Leon his new Plagas. At that time, he had privately stewed in a jealous rage to hear of how Saddler had arranged to 'present' Leon as a special dessert to the researcher, Luis Sera. Then, Jack would have given anything to have seen the 'creative' flower arrangement Saddler had made of the unconscious man.

Well… He was apparently having his wish fulfilled now.

At a cursory look, Leon was apparently bound in the same manner as he was that night when he was presented to Sera. He lay on the serving tray in the nude. His wrists wrapped in chains and secured over his head to rings attached to the corners of the metal tray. There were more chains leading from those rings to loops on the leather straps tying his thighs to his calves to keep his knees bent, the short chain lengths strung taut to pull his hips slightly off the tray. Additionally, there were chains wound around his ankles tethered to the bottom corner rings on the metal tray. Jack also noticed that Leon's cock and balls were further buckled up tight in a special leather restraint that did not look comfortable. To top it all off, Saddler had even gagged him with what looked more like it could be a dildo gag instead of a ball gag. The overall effect was that Leon lay completely exposed and vulnerable, and unable to do anymore than squirm and wiggle in his discomfort.

Jack lifted an eyebrow at the cult leader as he placed the vase of carnations beside Leon's head. "While this is real pretty, Saddler--"

"Oh, please don't mind me, Krauser, I'm just teaching my pet here an object lesson." Saddler grinned at him as he stroked Leon's fringe from his sweaty forehead.

From where he was standing, Jack could well see that the man was clearly terrified and stressed. The bound man's breath was hitched and sharp, a telling sign of the fear he was feeling to be rendered so helpless. It would have meant complete disaster for Jack then, if Leon laid pleading eyes on him as if expecting succour from his clandestine lover. However, Leon, fortunately, still kept enough presence of mind not to look in Jack's direction at all.

Jack strove to give Saddler a bored look, conveying his impatience for the cult leader to get to the point. Still, he could not stop himself from letting his eyes drift over to appreciate Leon's bound and helpless form. He just couldn't help himself, not when Leon's hitched breathing made his nipple rings jerk slightly to catch the light and glint against the sheen of sweat that covered his chest. Saddler was not slow to miss his scrutiny. Though surprisingly, the man did not appear too mistrustful of his regard.

"He is beautiful to look at, is he not?" Saddler's question tore Jack attention away from Leon and made him look at the cult leader warily.

"I like my head attached where it is, thank you." Jack told him guardedly. "Unless you're actually offering a taste…"

Saddler gave him a long measuring look while his hand continued to stroke Leon's face and hair. Then as if he had made a decision about Jack, the man moved to pull out a chair and seated himself beside the tray. "I should have known that you'd be far too cautious to risk your position in our organisation."

Jack controlled himself from showing his relief with Saddler's statement. But he still didn't know exactly what was going on with Leon. Had the man been discovered?

"If you'd just get to the point?" Jack rolled his eyes at the man and looked heavenwards as if he was impatient to get their meeting over with and return to what he was engaged in previously. "If you're not offering to share, Saddler, I have better things to do."

"Are you familiar with the rose corridor, Krauser?" Saddler plucked a carnation from the vase and started to trim the end carefully.

"It's near the guest rooms. You let me stay there for a week or so until my permanent quarters were ready." He shrugged indifferently, keeping tight control of his body language so as not to give away his trepidation for Saddler's mention of the area. "What about it?"

"Were you anywhere near that area today?" As Jack watched, Saddler put down the scissors to dip his fingers into a jar of lubricant to grease them before laying the digits against the pucker of Leon's anus.

"No? Why would I go there?" He lied smoothly.

"I had rather missed my pet when I returned to the castle earlier today." Saddler forced two fingers into Leon, showing a bit of anger in his tone and movement, drawing a wince and a moan from the helpless man. "And I found him in one of the rooms."

Shit!

"Blindfolded and tied to a bed." The man forced a third finger in, not minding the way Leon squirmed and tensed from the roughness of the intrusion.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Looking quite drenched in semen and sweat." Saddler laid down the carnation to grab Leon by his hair and made the smaller man look him in the eye. "You need to relax, pet. Or the carnations won't go in. If you struggle too much, I'll use roses instead and I won't bother to remove the thorns first."

Jack watched as Leon forced his body to relax muscle by muscle, terrified though the man was. He had to admire him for his control. He wasn't sure if he could do the same if he was in a similar position. Especially after what it seemed like he had recently endured.

"Sounds like your 'pet' was gang raped, Saddler." Jack told the man carefully as the cult leader settled back into his seat and started to twist and scissor his fingers within his bound captive. "Aren't you punishing the wrong party here?"

"Am I?" Saddler turned his jaundiced eye on Jack as he retrieved the prepared carnation and extracted his fingers to commence greasing the stem with the handy lubricant. "Tell me Krauser, given the training you've gone through, how easy or difficult would it be for an enemy to ambush you?"

Jack snorted as if he thought the idea to be quite impossible. "You're going to have to be the best to sneak up on me."

Saddler did not challenge him. For a moment paying attention instead to inserting the carnation, whose stem he had just lubricated, into Leon's ass. Shit! Jack could feel his eyes widen slightly to observe the length that was shoved into the trembling and groaning man.

"I should think it would be equally difficult to surprise Mr. Kennedy here, given his position in his agency." Saddler told Jack as he reached for another carnation. "I understand he would have had to be the best of the best to be assigned the duties he came here to fulfil."

"No question about that." Jack responded carefully as if puzzled by Saddler's line of thought, but he well knew what the cult leader was driving at. And it was only confirmed with his following statement.

"So… I find it quite unbelievable that my pet would claim that he had stopped to take a nap in the room and was surprised and tied down before he could identify a single attacker." Saddler frowned fiercely as he greased yet another carnation stem before inserting it into his unique 'vase'.

"When I left him this morning, he looked just pleasantly-- tired. Why then would he have fallen asleep so deeply that he could be easily surprised? And why choose a room in the guest quarters when he could have stayed in our bed?"

Jack was yelling at himself in his mind, even as he gave Saddler a disinterested shrug. He had been a bloody idiot for leaving Leon so vulnerable. That morning he had thought nothing of Leon's unconsciousness while he had untied and wiped him clean. He had been feeling so smug to have fucked the man beyond exhaustion and just tucked him under the blankets and left him. Worse, he hadn't even thought to take the rope with him, so whoever stumbled into Leon after he left must have found and used it to tie him up again before he had time to regain his senses. In all likelihood, Leon had probably initially thought it was Jack tying him up once more and not realised his peril until it was too late.

"So it seemed to me quite unthinkable that anyone could have succeeded in rendering him so helpless without his consent." Saddler concluded as he added a few more stalks of carnations to his arrangement, not minding the groans he was drawing from the writhing man.

"We trained together a few years back." Jack tried to help cautiously, not knowing what else to do. A memory flickered in his mind of Leon's offended expression when Jack accosted him earlier. The smaller man hadn't been pleased with the idea of being fucked by a third man so soon after having left the bed of his previous lovers. He had in fact tried to leave, before Jack ambushed him and tied him down. "He wasn't known as a slut back then. He took one lover then and no one else."

"Perhaps he's changed." A few more blossoms were efficiently trimmed, greased and inserted. Jack found himself squirming to see the number of stalks which were now stretching Leon's opening. He was quite sure the man was soon to be stretched to his very limits. "Perhaps he believes this to be an acceptable way for him to fight his Plagas."

Jack thought that something would break within him as he watched Leon stop struggling to go very still. With that very action, Leon had quite effectively thrown doubt into any suspicion Saddler might have had in Jack's involvement in the whole incident. If he didn't know better, Jack might even have believed that Leon had just admitted that he arranged to have sex with multiple men just to thumb his nose at Saddler's demand for exclusivity. Gods... even at a time like this Leon was still thinking of safe guarding Jack's cover.

"Is that true, pet? You desired a crowd of lovers." Saddler stood and reached over to drag Leon's head off the tray by his hair again. "That just Sera and I are not enough" Saddler snarled in his face.

"Did you enjoy yourself earlier, pet? Did you thrill in having a crowd of unknown, sweaty bodies surrounding you… pressing against you? Having their insistent knees forcing your thighs apart and keeping you spread for them. Did you get pleasure from feeling an anonymous, long, hard cock pumping in and out of your ass while your lips and tongue were wrapped around the delicious shaft of a second?"

Jack held himself very still as the cult leader brushed tears of shame and mortification from Leon's cheeks. He was suddenly quite sure that Saddler had forgotten his presence with his complete focus on Leon.

"You liked it, didn't you, pet? Having a steady stream of men lining up for a turn? Is that what you want? Having hard cock after hard cock stabbing into your stretched and dripping ass or sweet succulent mouth? Feel hot semen coating your bowels or gushing down your throat for hours at a time?"

The cult leader's voice was mesmerising as he purred to Leon. Jack swallowed hard at Saddler's descriptions, which were clearly entrapping the man in the vision he was painting with his words. "And you were tight for every one of them, weren't you, pet, tight and perfect? Milking each iron length with your delightfully clenching muscles and adoringly sucking mouth; keeping them eager to take you again and again.

"You moaned for them, didn't you, pet, moaned as limp flesh was pulled out to be exchanged for a new impatient pole that would plummet into your depths?

Even muffled by the gag, Jack could tell that Leon stifled whines were of denial. Not that Saddler seemed to care as he continued to torment his captive with his words. "You whined and bucked against these sweaty bodies, didn't you, so eager to feel a new set of pubes and balls slapping against your buttocks? So eager to feel a new set of hands pull you hard against another anonymous body. A new rock hard intruder impaling you deep... Another cock ready to shoot hot come down your fucked-raw throat...

"And you loved it, didn't you, Sweetling? Having so many men take you mercilessly, one-- after another-- after another... Being so thoroughly used and screwed senseless on a multitude of hard cocks?

"Well, pet. We shall see how much you like the idea again this evening, won't we?" Saddler stared into Leon's tearful eyes, gently brushing a hand over his fringe. "It is so opportune that tonight is our monthly gathering for the cultists in this castle. I will have you presented as the centre piece of the buffet table at the dinner. And you shall be our party favour for the evening. Wouldn't that be quite lovely?"

Despite the grip in his hair, Leon still tried to shake his head almost violently as more tears started to stream down his cheeks. If he had not been so effectively gagged, Jack knew that Leon would have made a concerted effort to talk Saddler out of the intended punishment. He wouldn't have begged though. They both knew from training that the tactic seldom worked when dealing with a mad man like Saddler. However, gagged as he was, there was little that Leon could do except endure whatever was to be done to him.

"Party games can be so stale sometimes, but tonight shall be special." Saddler brushed his hand over the bouquet of carnations, making Leon wince with the movement. "I've already had a lovely little aphrodisiac sent to the kitchens to be added to the food and drink, so you shall have a plethora of interested cultists who would be delighted to relieve you of your burden. One stalk at a time...

"Then after the last stalk has been removed, we shall all have dessert."

As Jack watched, he could see Leon's tear bright eyes go dull as the man started to retreat within his mind. He couldn't blame him for seeking that escape. His own guilt for his part in Leon's ordeal to come was crushing him. Yet Jack knew that he too was helpless to interfere. There wasn't anything he could do to shield or extract Leon from his predicament. Not without giving himself away. And at this juncture where he didn't know where or how he could get his hands on the sample, Jack couldn't risk it. He could not put his own mission in jeopardy. Leon knew that as well, as evident by the way he had not once looked in Jack's direction to plead for assistance with his eyes. At the end of the day, Jack knew that he would have ignored the unspoken request anyway, but that didn't make him feel good about himself.

Saddler laid Leon's head on the tray again, and after placing a kiss on his forehead sent for some servants to have him removed and set up in the ballroom. Jack had stayed silently watching the cult leader. His mind firmly turned away from Leon, and what he was about to face, to focus on Saddler to determine his intent in letting him witness all this.

"I didn't think you'd have tired of your toy so quickly." Jack clamped down on his anger and allowed his voice to only show curiosity. "And I gotta admit I'm surprised you're not angrier with the men who fucked your property. Seems like you're instead arranging for them to be rewarded tonight?"

What ever reaction he expected, Jack certainly didn't think he'd have Saddler laughing at him. "You Americans... Such simple minds you have."

"What?" Jack could not prevent a bit of his revulsion and disgust from colouring his words. "You just arranged a gang bang for Kennedy. With that crowd of cultists you'll get all fired up on lust potions, you can hardly expect the man to still be alive after the fucking is over?"

"Jealous, Krauser? I could invite you to attend the gathering tonight."

He snorted in pure disgust. "I like my encounters one on one and without an audience."

"Ahh, but I could tell you what foods to avoid so that you can watch the fun." Saddler grinned at him. "You see, by the end of the evening, I am quite assured that I will be able to identify all those who had raped my pet."

Jack couldn't stop his eyebrows from flying into his beret. "I thought you didn't believe Kennedy could have been gang raped?"

"No. You mistake me." Saddler told him with a smug grin as he idly played with one of the left over carnations. "I said I did not believe he could be surprised. However, I did not say I believed he could not be set up.

"You see, Krauser. I think my pet may have indeed thought to select a few promising volunteers to play with. However, he may not have considered that there would be more interested in him then he could handle." Jack was glad that Saddler had chosen to turn away from him at that moment since pure surprise had filled his face for a flickering instant before he managed to control his expression again. The cult leader had conveniently supplied them with his own plausible excuse for Leon's compromised position.

"And-- after you identify his attackers?"

"They will be summarily executed at the close of the evening." Saddler told him with a malicious grin. "And I will take my pet and depart."

"Leaving the rest of the sorry bunch to entertain each other while they're hopped up on your lust potion?" He hated to admit it, but Jack was deeply entertained by the whole idea. "You are an evil man, Saddler."

"Are you sure you don't want to watch the festivities, Krauser?"

"How do I know you'll tell me exactly which dishes you're going to spike?" Jack gave him a distrustful look.

Saddler laughed at his open suspicion. "I will have a tape made of the events, in any case. I'm sure my pet will appreciate the cameras I shall have surrounding the rooms to record the fun."

Suddenly remembering Leon's situation, Jack narrowed his eyes as he regarded the cult leader. "So... all this was an object lesson for Kennedy? *He* thinks you're about to have him gang raped to death--"

"Indeed, he will understand this evening how much of a target he is, and fuelled by terror he will never forget his status and vulnerability in this castle." Saddler returned to his seat behind his desk and looked at Jack smugly. "I'll admit I had been leery of his utmost obedience to me thus far. I expected him to show quite a bit more defiance.

"Now that I've discovered his attempt at rebellion though, I feel confident that he will be falling in line very quickly after this. Or at the least, he will not choose to defy me in this way again."

"That-- is clever." How he managed it, Jack wasn't sure, but he held tight to his control and forced himself not to react to Saddler's self-satisfied smirk.

It was *very* clever, he had to admit that. Given the level of terror Leon was going to be put through in anticipation of being raped to death, Jack couldn't be sure that the man wouldn't break before the night was over. There was a very good possibility that Leon would give up and stop fighting the Plagas in hopes that it would shield him from feeling the physical and mental damage of the ordeal. And even if the Plagas wasn't in control by then, Saddler clearly thought it was a great likelihood that Leon would be so grateful he hadn't been gang raped again, he'd stop fighting the Plagas to completely comply with his position.

"I would not share my pet." Saddler growled very quietly, dragging Jack's attention back to him. "My cultists will learn this tonight. The ones who have had him will pay the ultimate price, while the others will deal with the consequences of their presumption."

Jack was suddenly very aware that Saddler was giving him a very assessing look. "Am I done now? Or aren't you finished gloating?"

To his relief, Saddler let out a snort of laughter at his bored insolence. "Don't see why you're not telling this to Sera." Jack tried to affect an air of complete disinterest. "At the least, you'd be more entertained since he'd be concerned for Kennedy's well being."

"I may share the man with him, Krauser, but we clearly do not have the same sentiments." Saddler sneered at the thought. "Sera would certainly have interfered. He would never have allowed me to torture Kennedy, and I would have lost my hold over him immediately if he witnessed what I'm doing to my pet right now.

"Besides I've sent him away for the evening. I'd rather have my pet to myself tonight to offer him my *comforting* assurances."

To Jack's relief, the man waved him off at last. "If you wish to attend the festivities--"

"Heh, I've got better things to do then to watch a bunch of monks groping each other." Jack quickly retreated before the man could call him back.

He was quite sure that between Leon and him, they had managed to throw Saddler off his trail, but the man was not going to give up on his suspicions so easily. It was rather clear to Jack that this whole scene was staged too to warn him off from poaching if he was considering on doing so.

Still, Jack was more furious with himself than with Saddler as he returned to his quarters. He had been careless and foolish… And Leon was now paying the price because *he* messed up, did not watch his lover's back and left him vulnerable to an attack. Not only did his actions get Leon gang raped, the man was now set up for a night of terror in anticipation of a worse ordeal. Gods... he deserved to be shot.

*~*~*~*~*~*

He could not stay away. The dark of the night found Jack waiting near Saddler's private exit to the ballroom, hidden from sight. He just had to know if Leon would make it though the gathering and if Saddler indeed intended to protect him from further assault.

The sounds of dying screams told Jack when Leon's rapists were identified and killed as Saddler had promised. It was a long ten minutes later before Saddler's private exit opened to let the man pass with his burden cradled preciously against him.

"Shhh. Did you really think I would share you so indiscriminately, pet?" Jack heard Saddler speak softly to the trembling man in his arms. "Never, Sweetling. You are mine. Perhaps loaned out to Sera occasionally, but no one else will ever have you.

"Don't fight it anymore, pet. It would be so much simpler to let the Plagas take you.

"Let it, and don't ever defy me again, pet."

As Jack watched, Leon struggled a bit and got Saddler to let him stand, though the smaller man still clung almost tearfully to his 'master' for support. Saddler even obligingly bent to rub Leon's legs to help him restore circulation to his limbs, tending to the shivering man almost benevolently.

"Come, pet. Let us adjourn to more pleasant activities, shall we?"

Jack watched the two men move away thoughtfully. He thought it to be a good sign that Leon had insisted on walking instead of being carried. He certainly hoped that meant the man's head was still screwed on straight. However, he'd only know for sure when they next met, if the Plagas hadn't already taken over and prompted Leon to tell Saddler everything that they had previously discussed regarding Jack's mission to get his hands on the Los Plagas samples. One way or another, Jack would find out in the next twelve hours. Either he'd meet Leon again alone as they had planned, or Saddler's guards would be looking for him.

If the man wanted to come at him with his fists when they met again, Jack would be glad to let him. At the least, he'd hope it would mean that Leon was still in control of his own mind. He didn't know if Leon would ever forgave him for what his carelessness had wrought, but Jack swore to himself that he would make it up to the man. After this, he was more determined than ever to get Leon away from Saddler as soon as possible.

Once they had the sample in hand, Jack was going to take Leon and bolt. He'd leave the bitch to worry about the president's daughter.

~Owari~


End file.
